


Waiting for you.

by xnostalgic



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 05:57:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xnostalgic/pseuds/xnostalgic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is based off of a  picture on tumblr. I’m not sure if it’s triggery but there is death (was?) death in this fanfic. But so you guys know, Haru died in episode six. But fear not! This is not angst. uvu</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting for you.

Haru waited patiently by the shore, the light shining bright behind him. He wasn’t ready to turn around and face it, not without him. Haru wouldn’t dare leave this shore without him. He had waited this long, it wouldn’t be much longer until he finally came. After all Makoto had always waited for him, Haruka could at least do this.

Haru finally saw a figure coming his direction. An elderly man with a cane, and as he slowly made his way to Haru, the younger he became until he stood right in front of him as the young Makoto he once knew, his eyes shocked to find Haru waiting for him.

"Haru…?" His hand slowly reached out touch Haru’s cheek, Haru for once responding with a nod of his head. Makoto needed to know it was him, he knew Makoto was haunted by that night every day until this very moment. 

"…I’m right here." And as soon as Haru spoke, Makoto dropped to his knees, wrapping his arms right around Haru’s waist as if he was trying to force Haru inside of him, afraid Haru would disappear again.

"I-I’m so so-" Before Makoto could force out the apology, Haru rested his arms on his head, slightly holding him. He didn’t speak and the choke sob that came from Makoto let Haru know that Makoto understood. 

He never blamed him. Not once. He knew what Makoto did that night was to protect his friend, their teammate. Haru stood patiently as Makoto sobbed uncontrollably, telling him how he could never move on, and how he could never swim without Haru. 

Finally, Haru pulled Makoto up, staring up at him for a few moments, memorizing Makoto’s face again. 

"We’re together now. Nothing else matters."

Makoto’s eyes widen and he laughed, giving Haru that smile he knew so well and loved, “You haven’t changed Haru-chan. You’re still as straight forward as always.”

Haru felt heat rise to his cheeks and looked away. The two interlacing their fingers together as they finally walked hand in hand. 

Where they could finally be free of everything. 

Together.


End file.
